Down the Mountain
by Clan LeFemme
Summary: A decision must be made...


Down The Mountain

**"Down The Mountain"**

by Clan LeFemme [(clanlefemme@hotmail.com][1]) 

written by Skydancer ([Skydance8@hotmail.com][2])

Created on 01/16/1999

Revised on 06/24/2001 

Authors' Note: **_Gargoyles_** and everything associated with them belong to Buena Vista and Disney. They do not belong to Clan LeFemme and we make no claims to them. This is done purely for fun. The character of Skydancer belongs to the author and may also not be used without permission. Feedback is welcomed, just please be constructive. This is the next segment of the Clan LeFemme Series. Enjoy! :) 

Also, please visit the Clan's homepage to see pictures of some of the characters as well as the authors' own character descriptions, floor plans for Janua Caeli, and another peak at the Clan's stories at: [http://www.geocities.com/clanlefemme/][3]

Description: A decision must be made... 

Rating: PG for content and language. 

_**Down the Mountain**_

The night had fallen and the shadows of the forest were deep and unbroken. Into the dark stillness stole the faint sound of cricket music that she recognized as the hauntingly beautiful mating call of the insect. The soft night breezes were scented with the heady fragrance of cedar, freshened with the cool, clean tang of pine. The green carpet of lawn sloped steeply away from her to create the illusion of standing suspended at a great height; the darkness about her absolute, her gaze drawn skyward. Against a velvet backdrop, eclipsed by the radiance of a full moon, pale argent stars flickered. The distant treetops were a tapestry of mysterious silver-gray light; she was woven, spellbound, into the magical design of the night. 

Glancing down at the liquid obsidian of the pool at her feet, the bright resplendent reflection of the moon held her attention. Some rare conjunction of the stars and planets caused it to appear in a place it had never shone before, and perhaps, never would again. What conspiracy of chance had brought her here? What small miracle of grace had gifted her in the guise of mindless flight and set her upon the course that would encompass such a sight? She was captured by the mystery of the night sky, gazed heavenward at the moon below her feet. In response to her reverent caress the motionless surface quivered, the stillness of the forest shifted. Drawing a breath laden with the scent of pine and night flowers, she suddenly felt the urge to join the moon in its solitary dance. Spreading her wings, she caught a gentle breeze and lifted off into the night. 

There were so many stars tonight. Hundreds of them scattered around the night, more brilliant then she could ever possibly imagine. The moon glowed as if a brilliant golden ball upon the midnight tapestry of sky. All the familiar stars were there, all the ones that she knew from her solitary jaunts up into the nighttime. Tonight they were much brighter than she had ever known, and behind them were more stars and more. She felt almost as if she could have fallen there out of that endless sky. If only she could have someone to share this with.....someone. But she was alone. 

Alone. 

The emptiness of that word haunted her as it had many a time, here in her eternal sanctuary. Or perhaps, it was a tomb. Her home was so beautiful, but it only had her to enjoy it. As much as she loved it, as much as she loved dancing the night sky, she needed and longed for the companionship of others. 

She flew in silence for a time, letting the gentle breezes push her this way and that. Forever she had lived in the solitude that was aloneness, here under the faint silver glow of the stars. She watched as the stars wheeled slowly and beautifully across the sky. A breeze blew against her face softly, her hair faintly washed with silver. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and let it out slowly. Approaching the ledge of a cliff that stood at her forest's end, she landed. 

Breathing in the smell of roses once more, she glanced off into the distance at the bright lights her mountains overlooked. There, in that distant jewel that was called a city, perhaps she would find what she was looking for. She glanced back up. There were clouds across half the sky now, blacking out the stars, making her a dim shadow upon the dark figure of the mountain behind her. Spreading her wings, she caught a downdraft and began her descent. Skydancer was going down the mountain.

**The End**

   [1]: mailto:(clanlefemme@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:Skydance8@hotmail.com
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/clanlefemme/



End file.
